1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display device having repair and detect structure, and more particularly, to a display device having repair and detect structure in which a first shorting segment of the first shorting bar is electrically connected to a first repair line, furthermore, or a first repair segment of the first repair line overlaps with a first shorting segment of a first shorting bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional display device having repair and detect structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the display device having repair and detect structure comprises a substrate 100; a pixel array PA; a first shorting bar SB1; a second shorting bar SB2; a first repair line RL1; a second repair line RL2; a gate driver chip 30 and a source driver chip 40. The pixel array PA comprises a plurality of data lines DL and a plurality of gate lines GL, the gate driver chip 30 is electrically connected to the gate lines GL for providing gate signals, and the source driver chip 40 is electrically connected to the data lines DL for providing source signals.
To maintain the qualities of the display devices, the display devices need testing during the manufacturing process to eliminate defective productions. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the first shorting bar SB1 is electrically connected to a probing pad GO and to odd gate lines GL, the second shorting bar SB2 is electrically connected to a probing pad GE and to even gate lines GL. In other words, it is necessary for the display device to dispose the first shorting bar SB1 and the second shorting bar SB2 to test the plurality of gate lines GL. Further, due to the influences of the rough surface of substrate 100, thermal process and etching process, the data lines DL tend to have broken line, which would induce broken circuit. To prevent the adverse effects of broken line upon the operation of display devices, it is necessary to dispose repair lines on the substrate 100, as the first repair line RL1 and the second repair line RL2 in FIG. 1. In addition, when the display area of display device is enlarged and when the resolution is elevated, more data lines are required and the width of line gets narrower, which increases process difficulty. Therefore, more repair lines are demanded as well.
However, conducting lines such as the first shorting bar SB1; the second shorting bar SB2; the first repair line RL1; the second repair line RL2, and other repair lines (not shown), are all required to be disposed in the peripheral region of the pixel array PA. In the circumstance of limited space of the peripheral region, the number of repair lines disposed and the line width is restricted, which makes it difficult to reduce the resistances of the conducting lines, and unfavorable to the progress of repairing and detecting. Accordingly, the conventional device suffers the problems of insufficient space for repair lines and the higher resistance.